


Devour Them All

by phoenixjustice



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all had one goal, one dream; to be the best and to wear that gold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devour Them All

A/N: This is a challenge I set for myself where I write various drabbles to different music.

: :: :

**Christian's TNA/WWE theme remix - Christian**

The first few notes play, the curtains get pushed back and he walks out, addicted to the sounds of the screaming people.

**Devour - Edge**

He wouldn't let anyone stand in his way; this was HIS dream, this was HIS destiny. That gold belonged to him.

 


End file.
